Revisit Halloween Town/Find the Thief
(Dr. Finkelstein is still working on his latest creation. He pulls the switch and the lab table erupts with electricity. It swirls around inside his robot, but the machine just sits there. The doctor spins around in his wheelchair) Finkelstein: There's nothing wrong with my design---it's flawless. There must be something wrong with the parts those imbeciles brought me. I need to find better assistants. (He rolls over to the desk, where the familiar heart-shaped container is located. The experiment's head turns to look at him. The doctor thinks he hears something and considers moving his wheelchair. He whirls it around suddenly when something attacks him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive in the Hinterlands and see dozens of presents scattered around the forest floor) Donald: Huh? Ryan: Jack? (Jack, still in his Sandy Claws outfit, is picking them up) Jack: Perfect timing, gentlemen! Lend me a hand, won't you? These presents must belong to Sandy Claws. So I thought I'd better return them. Sora (crossing his arms): You just happened to find them? Jack: Of course, Sora. I'm finished with Christmas fantasies. You know that. Sora: But...You thought you'd hold on to the suit? Jack: What, this? It's just a costume. And Sally worked so very hard making it! Come on. We've got work to do! (They walk to Santa's House with the presents) Santa: Oh! (They place them on the table) Santa: Wherever did you find these? (He takes the present from Jack's hands) Jack: In Halloween Town. You'll be needing them for Christmas, right, Sandy? Santa: Of course. But these are just a few of the Christmas presents that were stolen. Sora: Stolen!? Ryan: From who!? (They look at Jack, who scratches his head) Jack: Oh, Sandy... You don't think it was ME? Santa: Still wearing the outfit, I see. Jack: I just thought I'd dress for the occasion. But if you don't believe me, then we'll just have to find out who really did it! Santa: Very well, I'll leave it to you. Jack: All right, Everyone! We're off! (He points to the door and starts to leave. They slump in defeat. They hear a crash from the Toy Factory. They run to the second floor Wrapping Room and find Lock, Shock, and Barrel in amongst the toys) Shock: No! (Lock tosses away a sailboat. Barrel looks at a stuffed bear) Barrel: This looks good. Shock: No! Lock: Boooring! (Barrel tosses the bear away) Lock: This one? Shock: No! Barrel: No way! Donald: Hey! (The three miscreants look up and see them) Sora: So YOU three took them! Shock: Took what? Jack: You stole the presents, didn't you! Crash: You should be ashamed of yourself! Lock: It wasn't us! Barrel: But... Shock (taking off her mask): It really sounds like fun! (She puts her mask back on and they start to run away) Lock, Shock, & Barrel: Run for it! (Sora quickly locks the kids in boxes, then interrogates them) Sora: Where'd you put the presents? Shock: We told you! We don't have 'em! Donald: Then why are you in here!? Lock: We're looking for parts for the experiment. Jack: Experiment? Lock: Dr. Finkelstein's making us a friend! Barrel: One we get to boss around! Jack: It's true the doctor's been hard at work making SOMETHING lately... Lock: Besides, Christmas presents are boring. Not scary or gross... So what good are they? Barrel: Yeah! Lock: There's nothing fun here. Let's go back to Halloween Town! (The three of them leave. Sora, Donald, Jack, and Goofy meet with Santa Claus) Santa: So, were those pranksters responsible for taking the gifts? Jack: It doesn't look like it. Santa: Then that means... (Sally runs in) Jack: Sally! Sally: Oh, thank goodness! You're all here. Sora: Is something wrong? Sally: The Heartless are back in the town square. I thought you should know. Sora: That's our cue! Donald: Back to Halloween Town! (They start to leave) Jack: But wait! What about finding the gift-napper? Sally: Actually... The Heartless were playing with some presents when I saw them... Jack (pointing): Aha! We have our culprits! (They run to Halloween Town Square and find the Mayor yelling at the Heartless) Mayor: You! You can't be here! Leave Halloween Town, by order of the mayor! (The Heartless are busy playing with presents) Mayor: Somebody? Anybody! I'm only an elected official---I can't handle this by myself. Jack: Sally was right. We've got to get the presents! (Sora gets out his Keyblade and defeats the Heartless, retrieving the presents. Jack sees an open present lying on the ground, though, he steps on the doll and picks up the box) Jack: What a shame! It looks like it was such a nice present. Sora (seeing the doll beneath Jack's boot): Uh, Jack--- Ryan: I think you step on- (The door to Dr. Finkelstein's lab opens and the doctor wheels himself out, rubbing his head) Finkelstein: Oh, help! Someone help me! My latest experiment is gone---it's been stolen! (They follow the doctor inside) Finkelstein: I was just sitting here brainstorming, when all of a sudden I was attacked! I collapsed! And when I awoke, my experiment was gone! Jack: Don't worry, Doctor---we know who took it. Finkelstein: Who!? Sora: The Heartless. (Donald nods) Finkelstein: What, those wretched things? Preposterous! This was nothing like a Heartless. Sora: Not the Heartless, huh... Donald: Who else could it be? Jack: Say, I have an idea. The thief must like Christmas presents. So... We place irresistible gifts about to draw him into a trap. Finkelstein: And this miscreant is the same one who stole my experiment? Jack: That's right. Sora: How will we know for sure? Jack: Well, now, that's easy! We'll scare a confession right out of him! Goofy: Gawrsh... Sora: What do you say we go with Jack's plan...just for now? Jack: Let's get to Sandy's house posthaste! We've got to make some Christmas presents, quickly! (They return to Santa's House) Santa: Have you found the presents yet? Jack: Almost, Mr. Claws! Sora: We're going to reel in the thief with Christmas presents as bait. Jack: Would you mind if we used your factory to create a few presents? Santa: Presents as bait? Goodness...I don't like the sound of that. (Jack scratches his head) Santa: Just this once, I suppose. It's for a good cause... All right, use the second floor. And put some heart in it. (They ascend the stairs in the Toy Factory to the Wrapping Room and find an elf) Elf: You're going to make presents, right? You can use this machine. Sora: Let's make it! (They quickly make 100 decoy presents) Donald: All done! Jack: Not quite. Goofy: There's more? Jack: Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest. (Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to Santa's House) Santa: Did you finish making the presents? Sora: Yup, just waiting for Jack. Goofy: So, uh, where do you think we oughta leave them? Santa: Oh, I know a good spot. Whenever you're ready just say the word. Jack (walking in): I'm back! Santa: Now then, are you all set? Sora: Yes. Let's go! (They walk outside to Candy Cane Lane, where Santa unlocks the doors to the Christmas Tree Plaza) Santa: This plaza should work well for your plan. Now, Jack...what IS your plan? Jack: I've got it all figured out. Santa: You do... Jack: Of course! And I also have a wonderful idea. If we catch the thief for you, I would be honored to deliver the--- Sora (covering Jack's mouth): And on that note, we'll be going. Jack: What are you doing? Let me go! (They lead Jack to the plaza. Sora let's go of Jack's mouth and pats Jack's shoulder. Jack looks unhappy. After they enter the Christmas Tree Plaza...) Donald: Stop kicking! Sci-Ryan: Goofy: It's not me, Donald. Evil Ryan: Jack: Patience, friends. Sora: Shhh! Ryan: Be quite. (There are dozens of presents scattered around one giant present with a bow. Donald scuffles around inside the box) Donald: I said cut it out! Goofy: Gawrsh, was that you? Sora: How come we have to be the bait? Jack: Good plan, eh? Ryan: A little bit crowded. Donald: Ouch! (Dr. Finkelstein's experiment seems to be walking on it's own towards the presents. It picks up one and sees the giant one. It walks closer. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack pop out of the box) Sora: Gotcha! (They see only the experiment) Jack: Huh? (It twirls it's arm around) Jack: Doctor Finkelstein's experiment did it! (They fight the doctor's experiment) Jack: We did it! The mystery is solved! (Santa arrives in his sleigh) Santa: Did you catch the thief? Jack: Naturally! Sora: I just can't figure out why the doctor's experiment would go around stealing Christmas presents. Santa: His experiment? Jack: The thief! It was a moving puppet made by Doctor Finkelstein. Santa (walking up to it): Hmm... The doctor's made a moving puppet? I see... He is always tinkering with things. Now listen, Jack. I'd like to thank you, and while delivering presents is something only I can do, I can give you an idea of what it's like. Jack (ecstatic): Sandy Claws! (He leaps into the sleigh) Santa: Yes, all that poor puppet wanted was a heart. (Jack rides off in the sleigh) Jack: Ho! Ho! Ho! (They return to Halloween Town Square) Finkelstein: Interesting! So the puppet wasn't stolen after all! It ran away on its own! In other words, my experiment was an overwhelming success! Sora: Santa Claus thinks maybe it left because it was trying to find a heart. (Donald nods) Finkelstein: That's quite possible. Unlike my Sally, it wasn't equipped with a heart. (The doctor spins his wheelchair around and rides off) Sora: But if it wanted a heart, why was it going around stealing all those Christmas presents? Sally: Maybe because...presents are a way to give your heart to someone special. Sora: Hmm...when you put it that way, I feel sort of bad for it. (The hear the sound of ringing bells and Jack drops out of the sky. They see Santa in his sleigh flying up near the moon) Santa: Happy Halloween! (It starts to snow) Sally: What a nice present. Jack: I don't understand. There's no box! No ribbon tied in a bow! Sora: Jack, it's not about the box or the ribbons. It's about what's inside the box! Sally: No, Sora. What really counts---what's really special---is the act of giving the gift. To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy. Jack: Right...of course! Thank you, Sally, you're absolutely right. Wait! What's this? I feel so strange...so very happy! Goofy: Jack, that must be Sally's present! Jack: Really? This wonderful feeling? (He takes her hands in his) Jack: Oh, Sally! You've given me the nicest present in the world! And I've nothing to give you in return. What would you like? Just name it. Absolutely anything. Sally: The nicest present I could ever ask for, Jack, is just to be with you. (Sora, Donald, and Goofy are feeling a little bashful) Jack: You don't even have to ask for that. (Jack picks Sally up and jumps. They dance, hand in hand) Sora: Maybe I never gave her a real present after all. Donald: Who? Goofy: Aw, I bet Kairi would like most anything you gave her. Sora: I know. That's what made it so hard to decide. Donald: It's not the gift, it's what's in your heart! Sora: My heart... Donald: You bet, Kairi's like Sally! Even Meg! Sora: How? Ryan: Goofy: Well, as long as they can be with you, what else does they need? (They watch as Jack and Sally dance. Sora and Ryan pictures themselves and Kairi ans Meg dancing, Kairi and Meg laughing. Sora and Ryan smiles and chuckles)